


For the Love of a Family

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Broken Families, Broken Heart, Broken Soul, Character Death, Established Relationship, Fellcest - Freeform, Flirting, Fontcest, Heavy Angst, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, breaking up, edgeberry, homewrecker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: In Underfell, you learn to rely on the family that you have and create.  For this reason, Fell and Red come together, making their own family, much to the disgust of the monsters.  However, it isn't until too late that Red realizes that Fell is beginning to pull away from him.





	For the Love of a Family

 

Ok. So their relationship wasn’t perfect, Red would be the first to admit that. He was lazy and unmotivated, more often drunk at Grillby’s than at his station watching for humans. Fell was a neat freak, had high hopes and aspirations for himself, and hated greasy food.

Add in that they were brothers, and their relationship seemed like it was doomed to fail.

Yet, neither could help their feelings for the other. For Fell, here was the only monster he could be vulnerable around, the one who could accept him at his worst. Red, here was the one monster that he truly loved above all else. Fell was everything to him.

They made it work. For a while, despite all the whispers and glares, the two of them had made it work. They each had their routine but made time for the other. They understood each other. Sure they still had their quirks with one another. Red hated it when Fell lavished in Metta-Bitch’s praise and flirting, or worse, when he flirted back.

But he never said anything. His brother had picked him, and come home to him every night. He had already won.

Yet, he couldn’t pinpoint exactly when Fell started acting differently around him. It seemed like Red blinked and Fell was trying to change him. Pushing him more to pick up the sock, stop drinking so much, quit sleeping at his station and trying to encourage him to do more with his life.

Red had ignored him. He had ignored him and these silly requests all his life, why would he listen now?

Another blink. Fell was no longer picking him up from Grillby’s. The bartender would wake him up and send him home and Fell would be there, but he wouldn’t collect him anymore. Did he not want to spend time with him anymore?

Red began to get worried. Was he losing his love? He tried to change himself, make Fell notice him, be proud of him…

But it was too little, too late.

It was just like any other night. Red had slept most of the day at his station, despite trying to stay awake. He had gone down to Grillby's for a bite to eat but… well, Grillby woke Red from his drunken slumber, hours later, and sent him home.

When he arrived, there was no smell of burnt cooking. There was no sound of the TV. There was only the soft sounds from their bedroom. Gulping, Red walked up the stairs, nudging open their door.

Fell was packing.

His eye lights shrank to pin picks. He ran to Fell. “Hey! What are you doing?” He demanded.

“PACKING.” Fell responded, zipping up the second bag and turning to Red. “THIS ISN’T WORKING OUT. I’M DONE.”

Red stuttered. “B…but why? I know I need work, but everyone does!” Fell rolled his eye lights and pulled his bags to him. “Papyrus please!” Red was embarrassed, tears flowing down his cheeks. “I thought we were a family!”

Fell turned to him. “We were. But I found a better one.” He turned on his heel, walking away from Red. Red fell to his knees, sobbing and feeling his soul beginning to break in his chest. He looked up, hoping to catch one last glimpse of Fell, his brother, his lover…

Only to see him take the hand of a blue armoured skeleton, one that smiled sweetly up at him with stars in his eyes.

Red’s soul broke.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, be sure to leave me a like and a comment and be sure to check out the rest of my work.


End file.
